A data center provider contracts, with a customer, a service level agreement (SLA) indicating a request level related to, for example, a service content and a service quality.
Related techniques are disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/140183 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-199561 and 2010-117760.